


模糊卒業

by BitterLicht - (automatic_moonfall)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, 灿俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-
Summary: 「卒业おめでとう」
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 3





	模糊卒業

**Author's Note:**

> 搜双性转；有镯情节；rj第一人称

  
＃＃＃

春季学期快结束时李东淑突然提出要带我“卒業”。她来时我正和没写完的国文作文做斗争，她说什么我都敷衍的回答。  
“你没发现我胸变大了吗？”  
李东淑搂住我，圆润的胸脯撞上我肩头想让我充分体验她的大胸。我被她撞得右倾了四十五度，手中的自动笔随之在格子纸上发出刺耳的声响，留下一道重重的铅印。  
我侧目看了一眼，确实变大了，甚至有些撑开单薄的校服，顺着缝隙能看到被纯白内衣束缚的饱满胸脯。  
我推开她，拿橡皮拯救我可怜的作文纸。我划得太重了，像一道裂缝一样留下印记，横在正中仿佛提前帮老师为这狗屁不通的作文发泄。  
“陪我吧～仁珺～”  
“不了，要期末考了。”我手撑在桌上没精打采的回答，心思全在如何将这篇作文编完。  
“拜托！明天周末了！”李东淑手指在卷曲的头发上环绕，“你以后回忆青春时就只剩下这些没营养的文字了。”  
“还有李东淑。”我懒洋洋的回答。  
“当然有我。”  
晨间点名的铃声响起，李东淑飞快地和我说再见。“我就当你答应了～”她留下这句话就跑了。我顶着压力写完了最后一个句号，将试卷传给课代表。

李东淑记性并不好，她做完这个决定就忘记了，周末时躺在我的床上听莉莉可的最新专辑。听完了没营养的评价了几句就压到我身上。  
“好可惜啊，莉莉可是平胸。”  
“你可以写信给公司，让他们把胸设计得大一些。”  
“不要，好丢人。”  
她解开上衣的纽扣炫耀似的展览，浪荡得像风俗店的脱衣舞女郎。我生气的捏了一把，下手很重。她凄凄的叫唤了一声，又大笑。掐住我的腰，动手解开我的衣服。  
她对着我没什么看头的胸盯了一会儿，评论说是桃子。  
我指着她气球一样的奶子，告诉她这才是桃子。  
“这是西瓜！”  
她反驳，撩起耳边的碎发，粉嫩的舌头伸出去舔舐下我的嘴唇，一路亲吻到胸部，在我可怜的乳尖上咬了一下。她抬头，深棕的眼眸里透出着疯狂的光芒。  
我知道不会有好事发生了。  
她告诉我女人也能让女人“卒業”。  
我下意识并紧双腿。李东淑强制分开了我的腿，探进裙子里，隔着内裤按压我脆弱的下体。从没有外人碰过那里，李东淑是第一个。她只是随便碰了碰，我却敏感得要死。  
“仁珺湿了呢。”  
她的指甲在潮湿的地方刮蹭，随后手指顺着边缘挤进裂缝，将黏腻的穴口搅得更糟糕。  
内裤被脱下，身体没有保留的露在空气里。李东淑痴痴的盯着看，问我有没有想着男人自慰过，我回答没有。  
“那有没有想着我？”  
她猫一样跪趴着，山峰一样的胸脯贴到我的小腹上，诱导我说些让她开心的话。  
“没有。”  
李东淑被修得标准的眉毛皱到一起，她重重的捏了我的屁股，另一只手探得更深。我让她不要再做了，很痛。她不说话，埋在我腿间继续揉弄着。  
如果李东淑是男人，大概可以把我操得三天下不了床吧。我在她手里泄出来，李东淑满意我的表现。她躺下，将我的手放到她的下身，说可以对她做同样的事情。她像只凶猛的野兽一样看我，不过诉求是吃掉她。  
我触电般抽回手，缩着身体后退，退到安全的地方颤抖。李东淑终于露出怜惜的神情，她叹气，抱住我，生涩的轻拍我的后背。  
“辛苦了。”她说。

  
＃＃＃

那天的最后，没记性的李东淑说无论如何都要在假期前“卒業”，每天都要说一百遍，我开始找各种理由躲她。  
老师宣布学期结束那天我没理由再拒绝了，趴在桌上等人来。  
李东淑来了，在我耳边欢快的叫喊，开朗得同即将到来的夏日艳阳一样，丝毫没有因为我躲她而生气。虽然说我们之后要去做的事情并不那么上台面，但她确实让死气沉沉的我放弃了浪费青春的睡眠。  
“仁珺今天为什么没有化妆？”  
“因为起迟了。”  
“你带口红了吗？”  
我在包里翻找了一通，最后在包的底部拿出一支。  
李东淑擦掉自己的口红，对着手机后盖板重新涂抹。她虚着眼，将自己的嘴涂大了一圈。健康的麦色皮肤和偏荧光的粉色嘴唇，如果再有夸张眼妆李东淑一定能成为她心心念念的视觉系辣妹。  
“好像偏粉。”  
李东淑还是拿出镜子检查，苦着脸不满意色号。  
“仁珺涂吧，因为是仁珺的所以一定好看。”  
我拒绝了，起身想走，却被按住。我彻底醒了，入眼就是李东淑涂着厚重口红的嘴，并且越来越近。  
“你干嘛！”  
我挣扎起来，李东淑的力气似乎和她的胸一样变大了，她叫喊着如果不涂就用嘴帮我涂。  
我不情不愿的任她涂抹。李东淑涂得细致，像在家政课上给衬衫封边那样认真，即便成品还是歪歪扭扭。完成后她满足的盖上盖子，对着我一通夸赞，用一堆当红女星的样貌衬托我的好看。如果我真的有那么美那么现在就该和她们一样被送上荧屏。

  
我们先去了商店街新开的甜品店，吃买一赠一的新品。我们坐在靠窗的位置，为谁吃那个完全一样的赠品吵了一架。后来李东淑拿了那个所谓的赠品，一边吃一边说她制定了详细的夜间计划。  
“老男人绝对禁止！一定要是和我们一样健康的dk。”  
我只是埋头吃东西，小鸡啄米一样点头。  
李东淑抹掉我嘴边奶沫，随后将手指放进嘴里舔掉。她这个动作应该是想做得纯情些的，但不知为何配上她的表情怎么看都有些做作。我马上做出呕吐的表情。  
暧昧在开始时就结束了，李东淑将盘子里的蛋糕戳得七零八落。  
“所以说为什么着急这种事情？”  
“仁珺不觉得这件急切的事吗？连我隔壁读国中二年级的邻居都毕业了。”  
“讲道理，如果是胜负心在作怪的话还是别了吧。”  
我打击她，直白的问她是不是只是想做爱。  
“在女高呆久了我感觉我的性向都要变了～”她这么回答。  
我只是笑着，翻搅着杯子里的水果没有再说话。  
走去市中心的路上时李东淑将腰围翻了几圈，过膝的长裙变成了短裙。  
“快，仁珺，快翻上去，不然太丢人了。”  
我用力一扯她的裙摆，裙子又恢复了原本的长度。李东淑尖叫一声打我。  
“只要穿着这身校服怎么说都是丢人的。只会有拿着风俗店的皮条客问要不要去他们那里打工。”我给她泼凉水。  
“仁珺要去那里打工吗？”  
“我大概会去那种面向女性客人的店。”  
“哦？仁珺是女孩子，也喜欢女孩子。”  
李东淑下结论。  
“那仁珺喜欢我吗？”  
我好笑的盯着她，刚要开口，纤长的食指比在我嘴唇上。我闻到一股淡淡的奶香。是刚才吃的小蛋糕的味道。  
“告白禁止～”  
李东淑在笑着，却又像是在报复什么。  
我拿下她的手，朝她吐舌头，“我才不会喜欢你呢！”说完撒腿就跑。  
李东淑跑步向来比我快，我甚至没跑到最近的十字路口就被逮住。她将一支棒棒糖塞进我手里，撒娇让我原谅她。

我们在夜市逛了很久，唯一的收获大概是我的是路边摊攻略又丰富了。  
李东淑叹气，伸手抢我的丸子。  
年轻的DK身边一定有同样年纪的女孩陪伴，要么就是和我们一样手牵着手周身散发着柑橘气息的女孩，目的也大概是一样的。对视时仿佛劲敌见面，同性间的牵手昭告了夜猎的失败，可怜又可笑。  
“如果再没有你满意的人，我就回家了。”  
路过公园时我用剪得过短的指甲去抠棒棒糖的塑料包装，决定提前结束这场狩猎。  
李东淑吃完了最后一口丸子，说她找到了。  
“比如坐在那边水管上的两位。”  
我顺着她的手指看过去，我视力不好，又没戴眼镜，完全看不出是男高中生，只看到两点火光和细微的烟雾在黑夜里纠缠。  
说不定是颓废的老男人呢。我心想。  
“仁珺看不清呢。”李东淑看我眯着眼尽力的样子，笑我瞎了。我不在乎，收回视线和棒棒糖纸作斗争。李东淑从我手里夺过，用力撕扯着，说道：“我帮你拨开糖纸我们就去找他们。”  
这是李东淑的棒棒糖，她先前一定打开过很多个。包装被轻松除去，我还没反应过来，草莓味的糖块已经被塞进嘴里。我痛恨自己衰弱的神经，没等我捂住李东淑的嘴，喊话就在耳边炸开了。  
“两位小哥要一起玩吗？”  
拖长了语调的回应迅速响起，回答是同意。  
其中一个走出昏暗，走到灯光下。他穿着不知道哪里的制服，头发却是亮眼的粉色。  
男生走到我们面前，将烟头丢在地上踩灭。他像是敏锐的捕捉到了空气里草莓香精的气息，皱眉道：“我不喜欢吃草莓味棒棒糖的女孩。”他这么说着，却还是盯着我。他的眼睛深情得很，如果不是他刚说出「不喜欢」这三个字，我还以为他爱上我了。  
明明头发和棒棒糖一个颜色嘴里却说着不喜欢。我用尖牙狠狠咬开草莓糖，把希望寄托于黑暗里的另一个人，直白的拒绝了，“我也不喜欢抽烟的男孩。”  
“可马克哥也抽烟。”  
“我就是不喜欢你你听不出吗？”我呵斥他。  
“呀，第一次见面不要吵架！”  
粉发男生又转头看努力当和事佬的李东淑，“但我也不喜欢你。”  
李东淑闭嘴了，可能也是第一次碰上不喜欢D cup的男生。  
“所以就决定是你了！”  
男生握住我的手腕，像是想要玩具就死死不撒手的孩童。  
“宝可梦玩多了吗？”  
我骂他神经病，想从他怀里挣脱出来。男生卸下了清冷的面具，一双桃花眼委屈得要落泪，“不是哦！不是问要不要一起玩吗？NANA想和你一起玩。NANA是喜欢你的，如果你不吃草莓味棒棒糖就更好了，你叫什么名字？我叫罗渽民，但我希望你叫我NANA～”  
我不知道他口中的NANA是哪两个字，但我被吓到了。我从来不知道男孩子也可以这样发嗲。  
“NANA”的同伴终于走出来拉开像是发疯的人，向我和李东淑道歉。  
他的头发是黑色的，戴着金边框眼镜，斯斯文文的说自己叫李马克。  
除了抽烟，一切都是原味DK的模样。  
我揉了揉被捏疼的手腕，不生气了，问他们是哪个高中的。  
罗渽民自豪的拍着胸脯，“铃兰高中！”  
李马克一把按下他的头，说其实是隔壁的私立男高。  
“私立高中可以染发吗？”  
“我头铁，所以能。”罗渽民的声音从低处传来，他拿开李马克的手，用轻松的语气问道：“所以要玩什么？”  
“你们平时玩什么？”  
两个男高中生沉默了许久。随后反问回来。  
这是个尴尬的时间点。打电玩、保龄球、滑旱冰，或是拿着不法渠道购买的酒坐在街边已经来不及了。这是直奔Love Hotel的时间，可我们才刚见面，我从他们的脸上没看出任何欲求不满。  
“去看电影吧。”  
我打破了沉默，选了个最折中的方案。  
“现在都是限制级了。”  
李东淑打理裙摆，将不知道在哪里沾上的纸屑丢掉。  
“去马克哥家吧，他那里有成套的录像带。”罗渽民眨巴着漂亮的眼睛建议。  
李马克咳嗽了一声，一巴掌拍在他的肩膀上，将目光落在地面上。  
罗渽民突然凑近靠在我耳边告诉我录像带的修饰语是「性爱」。他的声音恢复了原先的低哑，性感地说出不符合年龄的词语。我得收回刚才的看法，罗渽民其实是个色批。我抬手在另一边肩膀给了他对称的一巴掌，警告他不要靠我那么近。  
李东淑盯了我们一会儿，在此时却迟疑了，结结巴巴的说这么晚会打扰。  
李马克笑了，在暴走族呼啸而过的引擎声飘远后温柔的说他一个人住。

  
＃＃＃

李马克家是标准的单身公寓，只有一间卧室。他说如果不介意可以在这里住一晚上。  
李东淑抱着满怀的零食说可能会看到通宵。她和李马克进厨房切水果。我和罗渽民在了客厅里面尴尬到只能玩手机。后来他让我陪他选碟片，我们蹲在地上对着一堆影碟苦恼。最终将一张封面看着还算正常的光碟塞进放映机里。  
电影开场了，李东淑还在和李马克说笑，没有被电视的声音惊扰。

我的心思不在电影上，罗渽民似乎也不在。他疯狂的咬自己的嘴皮，直到冒出细密的血珠。他像是有什么话要说。  
李东淑拿了水果出来了，指责我们没有等他们就提前看了。李马克跟在后面，眼睛在我和李东淑之间流转，像是在看什么新奇的东西。李东淑一定是对他说了什么，现在他瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛求证他窥探到秘密。这是件挺糟糕的事情，我试图将注意力集中到剧情上。  
我们喝了些酒，拥有一堆情色片的李马克还拥有一堆不符合年龄的酒。但他酒量好差，很快说自己醉了，让我们随意，自己去了卧室。  
我快乐的和罗渽民干杯时李东淑压到我身上，我的酒几乎要洒出来，正要发火时对上她迷离的眼睛。她俯身，牙齿咬住我的耳垂，随后用极低的声线说道：“现在，我也要去睡觉。那个房间只有一张床，搞不好会发生什么。”她像是在威胁我什么。  
“所以？”  
我盯着她深棕的眸子，那里很快染上些哀怨的神色。李东淑吻我的嘴唇，像那天一样吮我的舌头。手探进裙摆，顺着腿侧一路上行到达敏感带。  
罗渽民还在这里，即便醉了也一定会看到两个女孩交叠在地毯上亲吻，并且即将上演限制级内容。我推开李东淑，拍了拍她绯红的脸颊，想让她清醒些。她抿嘴，凶狠地捏了我的胸后离开。  
讲道理，我有点恨李东淑了。又觉得不如恨自己。  
门咔嚓一声被关上。像骨灰盒一样的老式电视还在播放冗长的念白和老掉牙的剧情。  
罗渽民递过来一张纸巾，我抹了下脸才发现自己哭了。他开始聊些奇怪的话题，想让我开心起来。  
“男人喝醉了是做不了的。”  
“真的？”  
“你可以试试我。”  
“如果没真的醉呢？”  
罗渽民不说话了。我笑着靠在他肩头，他身体有一瞬间僵硬，又很快放松下来，蹭了蹭我的头发，开口：  
“仁珺，其实，我更早之前有见过你。”  
我应了一声等后续。  
罗渽民将手机递过来。屏幕上，穿着同款吊带裙女孩们靠在一起，坐在森林里的秋千上，对着天空伸出手臂，双手交握到一起像永不分离的铰链。  
“那是去年夏天的修学旅行吧？我们也去了那里。我不是想偷拍你们的，只是太好看了，就拍了。”  
我不会指责他，更想感谢，但现在还不是时候。我问他能不能将原片给我，他打开Line说从今天起就是朋友了。我不想和他当朋友，但我们现在是一起看情色片的关系，要好得像是没有之前的仇恨，突然变成咬耳朵的关系。  
我记起在那次修学旅行时曾给李东淑写过一首诗，当着全班人的面大声念了出来。后来几天李东淑见到我就脸红，真正成为了红红的太阳。我这样写的：东淑，你的青春是模糊的，不知道这个是青春期还是更年期……  
我在心里回忆，却怎么也记不得后面是怎么写的了。但无论如何我会永远记住这个特别的存在。  
我在心里反复念那两句话，在睡着前祝她毕业快乐。

  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 算前传吧，会有后续。


End file.
